John Silver
|image = Image:Silver.gif |imagewidth = 312 |caption = |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Silver |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Fifties |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Bear Alien |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8432 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Treasure Planet |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Blastmeforafool |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Nikki }} is no longer on a boat. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Silver doesn't have any powers per say, since all his cyborg machinery is practically disabled. He still can use them as a leg, a hand and an eye, but he can't magically switch to a sword, a knife, a blowtorch, a cannon, or pretty much anything else anymore. He used to know how to handle swords and knives really well, but he's going to have to relearn those a bit because he's used to them being an extension of his hand and not having to conciously hold onto them. Strength: Silver may have some meat on him, but half of that meat is muscle. He really knows how to throw his weight around. Not to mention his cyborg arm helps that. It may not be able to change, but it's still got quite a strong grip. Silver also has some pretty good leader abilities that, along with his no-nonsense attitude, is great for whipping roudy pirates and teenage cabin boys into shape. Weakness: Jim 8| and someone calling him out on how he's got a soft spot for Jim, or pretty much anyone. Personality/Background: We don’t know a lot about Silver’s background pre-movie. What we do know is he not only managed to track an old salamander named Billy Bones (presumably) across the galaxies to Sarah Hawkin’s inn, raze the place to the ground and set it on fire, and then manage to find out when the very same map that he’d been searching for was going on an expedition in search of the treasure. Needless to say, the man is incredibly clever and really knows how to sweet talk a person. Silver has a way with people, and he knows it. He keeps an easy going and cheerful joking attitude going almost constantly, almost cajoling people to let down their guard around him. When Doppler and Jim are first escorted down to the galley to meet Silver, he’s incredibly friendly, even making them up a batch of Bonzabeast Stew right there and then for them to try, and making jokes at Doppler right off the bat. Silver also knows how not to falter when faced with what may or may not be the truth. When Jim suggests right off the bat that Silver might be the cyborg that Bones warned him about, the cook doesn’t even bat an eye while telling Jim that it must’ve been a different cyborg. But despite knowing how to be friendly and flattering to strangers and people of higher stature, Silver is a very good leader, willing to snap people back into line. Between rescuing Jim from Scroop, yelling and insulting the crew in secret to get them back into line and reminding them to not cause suspicion, and bossing around Jim himself, Silver is more than willing to throw his weight around. He refuses to give Jim any quarter on any of his chores, piling more and more on. Granted, part of this is because he’s trying to keep Jim busy to keep him from sticking his nose where it shouldn’t. The treasure he’s after is important to Silver, something of a lifelong obsession, not to mention what he feels is due to him, and he won’t let anyone stand in the way of that. But despite his deception, Silver isn’t a completely heartless guy. When Jim falls asleep after scrubbing all the pots in the entire kitchen to shining clean, Silver gets a mixed look of exasperation and pride, and drapes his coat over Jim’s back. And through a mix of experiences together, which culminates in Silver inviting Jim out with him on the skip and attempting to teach him how to work it, they develope a bit of a father-sonish type bond. I also use ‘attempting’ when refering to the skip because Jim picks it up before the cook can even finish explaining it, taking Silver on a whirlwind of a ride through a comet’s tail and out again, across the sky and back to the ship. Extra: Currently working in the kitchens of Sergei's Bar & Grille Elegante & Links Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Links: App plotting post! Metric time Relationships James "Jim" Hawkins - "Jimbo" aka unspoken son-figure kind of thing. More on this later XD Ironhide - Not quite sure what to make of him yet. He's an Autobot. Not a robot. Yes. Also cooking = explosives? Zeke - Boss Man Herz Hessian - Also works at Sergei's John Hancock- Angry guy that occasionally shows up in Sergei's to drink himself silly Catpaw - She brought him cookies, he cooked her dinner |D Nice, friendly, fairly innocent-seeming young lady as far as he can tell. Hiccup - Jim's friend Sokka - Jim's friend Roll - Robot girl, has cooked with Silver before :Db Anna Two - Pretty voice, likes Sergei's cooking, friendly Cliff - Silver's official mechanic Riku - Kid with a knack for sarcasm Threads First Post - Soooooo, this is all a dream, right? (Jim, Ironhide, Zeke, Bartimaeus) Fenrir's post - Wtf is that wolf--oshit why is my arm not changing into a gun Second Post - I can has cooking job? (Jim, Zeke, Herz) Jim's post - brb feeding hungry teenagers Hancock's post - let's diffuse this situation... Third Post - Getting lost in the forest = not fun (Jim, Katara, Zeke, Duck) Log - Dammit Jim (Jim, Sokka) Hancock's post - oh look the drunk guy again Hancock's post - on family Catpaw's post - cookies :D Vie's Post - Sad girl? Chuck's post - sup, welcome to the boat Jim's Post - check in time Fourth post - recipes, mechanics, and whipping lazy cabin boys into shape (Roll, Toph, Sokka, Jim, Zeke, Cliff, Vie, Riddler) Sokka's post - baw Aang's gone :( Alice's tea party pt 1- ohai there's a guy coming into the kitchen (Castiel) Alice's tea party pt 2- omnom sugar cookie...wtf Fifth post - wtf human and moar lazy cabin boys 8| (Sokka, Jim) Anna's post - pretty singing :D Roll's post - being human = not fun :| Catpaw's post - summer festival Catpaw's post - no summer festival :( Azula's post - ...well this is going to be interesting Zeke's post - moving time? Captain Redd's Post - public punishment of Jinx Cas's post - Your jacket's in my stew pot Log - So an Erol walks into a bar... Zeke's Post - The Boss is bummed :( Sixth Post - So much for dignity (Roll, Jim, Jinx, Riku, Giselle, Joy, Sarea, Zeke) Mikaela's post - Happy Birthday to you Hiccup's post - wow you're special Log - Scavenger hunt with Cliff Suki's post - Sup, you're on a boat Anna's post - bad idea is bad Tanvir's post - booze and company Trivia RANDOM SILVER TRIVIA COURTESY OF Kat ☇ he grew up in poverty and had to go out on his own at a "very early age" (left open for interpretation) ☇ "But with his charismatic personality already in place, he quickly learned how to use his wits and charm to survive and make people like him" ☇ He started going aboard various ships trying to find the "big score". "Having a slippery moral code, he hooked up with pirates while young and eventually worked his way up to the position of pirate captain" ☇ never married, no children, personal philosophy is "never stick yer neck out fer nobody" ☇ While pirate captain, he worked with Mr. Scroop (though always suspicious of him) and Mr. Turnbuckle (the octopus looking pirate at the helm who is fiercely loyal to Silver). They've got a long history together as pirates ☇ he eventually got into a battle with Billy Bones for the map and followed his ship to the city Benbow on Montressor ☇ following the lead, he and his three-man group get hired on as crewmen for the Legacy ☇ he was designed to be from a bear planet (like Delbert is a dog and Amelia is a cat) Videos, other derpy stuff thumb|500px|left|Treasure Planet--THE ANIME thumb|500px|center Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Treasure Planet Category:Dropped